


In Hushed Whispers

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the failed future and at Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hushed Whispers

Cullen lays on a table, feeling his life slowly leave him. _I failed_ , he thinks miserably. His mind drifts to the woman he fell in love with at first sight. The elf that stole his heart. Her dark brown hair, falling down the length of her back, her brilliant aqua blue eyes. He thinks he is already dead when the door opens, for he can see her. Trying to reach his hand out, to touch her, he realizes his arms won't obey. She stands by his side, her eyes bright with unshed tears. Gently she touches him, and he knows they're both alive.

"He's too far gone." Solas says quietly to her. She nods, and asks for a knife. He sees her leaning over him, feels her kiss on his forehead. _I should have told her_ , he thinks, _I should have told her I loved her_. Cullen tries, but he can't get the words out. He hears her voice, soft, soothing, and full of emotion as she whispers.

"Ir abalas... May Falon'Din guide you to the beyond, ma vhenan. Ar lath." Cullen feels the blade pierce his flesh and the world quickly fades away.

 

He sees her approach with Cassandra and he is livid with her. "What were you thinking..." And she stops his ranting with a touch. She grabs Cullen's hand with hers and holds it close to her face. The haunted look in her eyes takes his breath away.

"You're alive." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks. Cullen's heart shatters at the pain in her face, and he wraps his arms around her. His whole being is consumed with worry for her. Cullen lets her cry on his shoulder, wishing he could take away her pain.

"You saw me when you were sent to the future?" He asks quietly, and she nods into him.

"I had to... kill you. You were dying, too far gone." Fresh tears well up in her eyes, and he brushes away the ones that escape down her cheeks. "They tortured you, force fed you red lyrium. I had to... Ir abalas." He wraps his arms around her again, as though he could keep her safe from the world by holding her.


End file.
